


When Life Rains Roses

by chaostheorem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Captivity, Gore, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Prince Castiel, Rimming, Roman AU, Tigerboy Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was shocked to find that his father's latest gift to him was a tigerboy named Dean, but that didn't compare to the shock of discovering said tigerboy was his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Rains Roses

Castiel was in the midst of his daily lesson when Gabriel came in and dragged him away, supposedly on Father’s orders.

“A new gift for his favorite,” Gabriel said, no trace of jealousy or dislike in his voice, unlike Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and almost all of their numerous siblings.

Castiel left his studies behind without argument, having learned at a young age that resisting Gabriel was as successful as resisting the tides.

“What?” he asked when Gabriel glanced at him for the sixth time as they walked through the twists and turns in the palace.

“Nothing. Just that usually you’ve asked me by now whether Father will be there.”

“I suppose I’ve finally learned my lesson,” Castiel said blankly.

Gabriel tutted. “Careful, little brother. You’re beginning to sound like me,” he said, uncaring of the slight he’d just paid himself. “I think you’ll like this one, though. Rare and exotic.”

Castiel was busy hoping it wasn’t another concubine when they entered the gardens to the sound of desperate snarling. He cast a look of concern to Gabriel, who only smiled and waved him forward.

He walked as quickly as possible towards the commotion. There was a huge cage situated in the middle of the garden, next to Castiel’s favorite bench, but he wasn’t able to see the cage’s occupant thanks to the assumed trainers crowding around trying to calm the animal. Not very good trainers, in Castiel’s mind, but presenting a gift to the favored child of the Emperor made the best people nervous.

“Back away,” he ordered, and though a couple looked hesitant, they all obeyed instantly, bowing their heads as they did so and giving Castiel his first look into the cage.

He stopped dead at the sight. What he’d assumed was an animal was instead a boy. A man, really. Probably older than Castiel’s sixteen years, but it wasn’t his age that captivated Castiel.

Growing up, his nurses had always told him stories about the men in the jungle. They said that long ago, before Rome, the men of the tribes went to hunt and never returned. They got lost and stayed in the jungle so long that they became so wild and so attuned to nature that they merged with it, becoming the very animals they used to hunt. When he was older, Castiel researched the stories for himself, but he’d found they were myths and bedtime stories for little princes. But the man in front of him was no myth.

The snarling had died down since the trainers had moved away, but the man was still breathing heavily, lips curled up to bare his incredibly sharp teeth. His feline ears were attentive and swiveling every which way, and his tail was whipping back and forth through the air.

Castiel couldn’t look away, eyes roving from the markings on his back to the claws on the fingers wrapped around the bars of the cage to the green eyes staring straight at him.

“Father must truly want you to be happy,” Gabriel said from behind him. Castiel jumped slightly, not having heard Gabriel coming near, and the man finally looked away from Castiel to hiss at Gabriel. Gabriel ignored the hiss and continued, “He’s had men searching for a tigerboy for close to two years.”

“What’s his name?” Castiel asked.

One of the trainers stepped forward, bowed at the waist. “We call him Bru, Your Grace, but you may call him whatever you wish.”

_Bru_ , short for brute, monster, abomination, Castiel guessed. “That’s not his name,” he said simply before stepping forward, green eyes tracking his movement. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Castiel. What’s your name?”

“He doesn’t understand, Your Grace,” one of the men behind him said.

“Silence,” Castiel commanded without turning around. “Castiel,” he said again, pointing to himself. “You?” he asked, extending his arm towards the man.

Quick as lightning, he reached out and grabbed Castiel’s hand in his, pulling Castiel toward him until Castiel was pressed against the bars, their faces almost touching.

A clamor rang out behind them, men frantically rushing forward to save their prince, but Castiel flung his free arm up. “Stop, stop,” he shouted. “Do not touch him!”

The men froze, and out of the corner of his eye he could see them casting questioning looks to Gabriel, but Castiel didn’t care. His attention was focused on the tigerboy, who was still holding Castiel’s hand tightly but without scratching Castiel with his claws. He nudged Castiel’s jaw with his nose, and Castiel lifted his chin to bare his neck. He heard a few of the men mutter muffled prayers, but the creature only pressed his nose closer, inhaling Castiel’s scent.

He moved back only to release Castiel’s arm to grab his head in both hands. He held Castiel’s head still as he rubbed his own head against him in a move reminiscent of Castiel’s more friendly cats. He pulled back, snarled at the men surrounding them, rubbed against Castiel some more, and then let Castiel go in favor of curling up and ignoring everyone.

Amidst the troubled muttering of the trainers, Castiel heard Gabriel laughing. “It would seem that you belong to him as much as he to you,” Gabriel said. “Now, come. Let us write to Father and tell him how much you enjoy the gift.”

+++

Castiel waited until night fell before returning to the gardens. His mind had been consumed with thoughts of the tigerboy and he wanted nothing more than to sit next to the creature and learn, but Castiel wanted their second meeting to have fewer prying eyes.

He had used the intervening hours to try to prepare, and as he walked towards the cage he gripped the satchel of foods and treats he’d requested close to his body. He knew that the man received food and water, but Castiel was hoping to discover more about his habits.

The tigerboy was awake and prowling around the edges of his confinement, stopping when he sensed Castiel and fixing his gaze on him immediately. The cage was just tall enough for him to stand fully upright and not much longer lengthwise. His displeasure at being kept in this manner was obvious, yet he seemed pleased to see Castiel.

“Hello,” Castiel greeted. He set the satchel aside for the moment and stepped forward, staying just of the creature’s reach. He gave a growl of displeasure at not being able to touch, but Castiel was determined.

“What’s your name? I am Castiel,” he said, hand on his chest. “Castiel,” he repeated, tapping himself. He pointed at the tigerboy and asked, “You?” but the creature only tried to grab Castiel again.

Castiel shook his head and stepped farther back. “No. Castiel,” he tried again. “You? Your name?”

The tigerboy shook the bars of the cage in frustration, but Castiel would not be deterred. After several long minutes of the exchange, Castiel heard the beginning of his name.

“C-C-” He stopped and tried again. “C-C-C-as. Cas. Cas.” It wasn’t quite right, but Castiel wasn’t even his name anyway. His full name was Castielus Laurentius Felix Aurelius, so Cas was fine with him. The tigerboy seemed proud of himself, saying the name over and over as he reached for Castiel, and though he wanted to go to him, Castiel still hadn’t received a name in return.

“Cas,” he said, pointing to himself and then at the tigerboy expectantly.

He didn’t disappoint. He put his own hand against his chest and said, “Dean.”

“Dean,” Castiel repeated, and the tigerboy nodded excitedly.

Castiel stepped forward then, pleased to know that Dean had a language beyond snarls and growls. Dean grabbed him immediately and Castiel submitted to the same rubbing he’d received before. Dean sighed happily and said, “Astra.”

“ _Astra_? What is that?” Castiel asked, but Dean ignored him in favor of drawing attention to the lock, obviously expecting Castiel to free him.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said. “Truly, I am, but I do not have the key. Even if I did, to set you free would be to reject a gift from the Emperor and would be grounds for banishment.”

“Cas!” Dean called plaintively, but Castiel had to ignore him.

“What is _astra_ , Dean?” he asked again, and this time Dean came to him and pulled him into a hug through the bars, uncomfortable but soothing at the same time.

“Astra,” Dean murmured, suddenly releasing Castiel from the hug and pressing their lips together, hard, Dean’s hand holding Castiel’s head in place. They separated, and Castiel was still stunned from the kiss when Dean rested a hand against Castiel’s stomach. “Astra.”

“ _Astra_ means child?” Castiel guessed, miming holding a baby, then pointing at the empty space in his arms.

Dean looked unsure. “Cas, Dean,” he said, pointing at both of them and then bringing his hands together. “Astra,” he repeated, emphasizing his locked hands before kissing Castiel again and touching his stomach. He mimicked Castiel’s pose of holding a baby and said, “Moro. Cas, Dean, moro. Cas, Dean, astra.”

“ _Moro_ is child. Cas and Dean have a child. Cas and Dean… _astra_ means lover, mate?” he said, reeling from the implication, wondering how Dean was so certain. For his part, he’d never been so captivated by another being before, but he had thought it was because Dean was a tigerboy. Could it be that they were connected in some way that Dean could sense?

Castiel pushed it to the back of his mind until he could think about it more clearly, away from Dean’s intoxicating presence. “Here,” he said, picking up the satchel and passing it through the bars. “I thought you might enjoy these. Goodbye, Dean,” he said, ignoring the hurt look on Dean’s face and the way he called Castiel’s name as he walked away.

+++

Castiel could hear Dean’s yowls as he lay awake, unable to find sleep after what had happened. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard Dean proclaiming them to be _astras_ , saw Dean’s hurt face as Castiel turned his back on him.

He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Castiel had always prized reason and logic, and the idea of being a tigerboy’s mate was absurd. Love and bonds took time to cultivate, to flourish, and he and Dean had known each other less than a day. Yet, even telling himself that over and over did nothing to quench the desire to return to Dean. He wanted to learn everything about him, to make him happy…to kiss him again.

He rested the tips of his fingers gently against his lips. He didn’t have other kisses to compare, but he was certain such a simple kiss - nothing more than lips pressed together - should not have affected him as powerfully as Dean’s did. Not unless there was something more at play.

Throwing the thin covers off himself, Castiel climbed out of bed and walked back the way he had come not even an hour before. He’d barely managed two steps into the gardens before Dean was calling and reaching out for him, distress evident on his face. Castiel abandoned propriety and ran to Dean, allowing the tigerboy to wrap him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Castiel said as he stroked his hands up and down Dean’s back in a hopefully soothing manner, trying to stop Dean from shaking. “I’m sorry. I was scared, but I shouldn’t have left you alone, at least not without trying to explain. I won’t leave like that again, Dean.”

They stayed locked in their embrace for several minutes as Dean calmed down, Castiel’s voice and warmth doing the trick. When they broke apart, Dean reached for the lock again.

“I can’t, Dean,” Castiel started sadly, but Dean shook the lock obstinately.

“Adeia. Vrísk adelf. Vrísk Sam.”

Castiel squinted as he tried to understand. It sounded as if Dean was trying to speak Greek, but some rudimentary, bastardized version, as if the meaning of the words had long since changed in a society that had left him and his kind behind. Still, it was enough for Castiel to work with.

“You want to go find something,” he guessed. “You want to find Sam. Is that a name?” Dean repeated himself, and Castiel ran the words over in his head. “You want to leave and find Sam?” he offered, and then repeated himself in Greek.

“Naie, naie,” Dean said with an excited yip at the end. “Sam adelf. Fyla.”

Castiel’s heart plummeted as Dean’s words sunk in. Dean had a family, a brother. Of course he did; he didn’t appear from nothing. He’d been plucked from his home and brought in a cage to a foreign environment, and all for Castiel’s enjoyment. He wanted to be sick. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t asked for it to happen. It had, and it had to change.

“I’m going to fix this, Dean. I’m going to get you back to your _fyla_.”

+++

Within the month, it had become common knowledge that if one wanted to find Castiel, they needed only to look in the gardens to find him. Castiel had taken to completing his studies outside, scrolls scattered around him as he and Dean sat side by side, Castiel on his bench and Dean in his cage.

They had fallen into a comfortable companionship during the day, when Castiel would bring Dean a treat from the kitchens and then read aloud from his scrolls as Dean lay next to him. To an outsider, they appeared to be nothing more than an owner and his favored pet.

The cover of darkness allowed them the freedom to explore the true nature of their bond. Castiel was ever aware that the wrong pair of eyes could mean Dean’s death and his own banishment, but the people in this residence were largely loyal to Castiel, which gave him the confidence to steal a few kisses of his own. Anything beyond that was too risky.

The bars between them frustrated them both to no end. In their disjointed Greek, Castiel explained stiltedly that he had written to his father and asked for the key, saying that the tigerboy was docile and would never harm him. He was still waiting for a reply, but once he had the key, Dean could return home.

Dean spoke of his home passionately. He told Castiel of his brother, his friends, and how they lived. He talked of how he would be a good mate for Cas, a good provider for their family, and Castiel never said anything.

Perhaps it was cruel to let Dean continue to believe that Castiel was coming with him, but he didn’t know what else to do. Dean wouldn’t leave without Cas, but Dean needed to be with his family, and Castiel couldn’t leave his own.

It wouldn’t be easy. It would hurt, seeing Dean go. Castiel had come to love him, and the life Dean spoke of made Castiel ache with want, but he couldn’t abandon his father. 

They would have to face the pain of separating soon, but until then, Castiel would let Dean know just how much he loved him.

+++

Castiel was reading to Dean, lightly stroking his back, when Dean’s purrs suddenly cut off. Dean leapt to his feet and Castiel followed his gaze, freezing at the sight of the figure standing in front of him. Michael.

Michael would only come for one reason. He hated the residence, avoided it by any means. He gave a list of reasons, but everyone knew it was because it was Castiel’s favorite. What Castiel liked, Michael despised.

“Hello, Castiel,” Michael greeted before Castiel had had a chance to recover from the unpleasant surprise. “I was just admiring Father’s latest gift. I’ve heard so much that I simply had to see for myself.” He turned his stare back to Dean. “It is truly extraordinary.”

“He is, Your Grace,” he said, standing and giving a slight bow.

Michael smiled and waved his hand, saying, “Let’s not stand on ceremony, little brother. We’re here to enjoy Father’s indulgences. He does so love to dote on you.”

Michael started to circle him, slowly, predatorily. Castiel had grown a lot over the last few years, but at sixteen, he was still shorter than Michael, and his brother knew how to use his height intimidatingly. Castiel didn’t react - he kept his spine straight and his eyes locked on Dean’s. Michael could act the bully, but they both knew he couldn’t harm Castiel, at least not while their father lived. Michael grew bolder the more Father retreated from public (and private) life, but even he couldn’t disobey.

Apparently thinking the same, Michael leaned in from behind Castiel, his chest pressing heavily into his back, and whispered into his ear, “Enjoy this time, little brother. Father won’t be around forever. It would be a shame if something happened to your pretty neck.” He wrapped a hand around Castiel’s neck and squeezed, briefly but sharply.

Dean’s hold on his temper snapped, and he furiously beat against the bars of the cage, shaking them for all his worth. When they wouldn’t budge he threw himself against them, hissing and spitting at Michael.

“See how it snarls?” Michael said, still holding his hand around Castiel’s throat. “Imagine if it escaped its cage. I’m sure Father never intended to give you such a dangerous gift. He’ll have to be informed so that he may find you one more suitable.”

Castiel consciously unclenched his jaw and spoke as normally as possible. “Whatever you find best.”

Michael nodded, which Castiel felt more than saw thanks to his proximity. “Of course, I have no doubt that if Father knew the true danger,” he said, hissing the words into Castiel’s ear, and the way he said true made Castiel’s blood run cold, “he would want the beast disposed of immediately.”

Castiel was still trying to ascertain how much Michael knew of their relationship when Michael released him and drew his sword. Michael took one step towards Dean when Castiel threw himself on his back and dragged them both to the ground. They rolled, both leaping to their feet, and began to circle one another.

They’d both been trained to fight, but Michael was the best swordsman in the Empire, and Castiel had only a small dagger. Castiel had no expectations that he’d survive this fight.

Michael swung his sword in front of him, making Castiel leap backwards. He lead Michael away from the open space around Dean and into the thicker parts of the garden, using trees as makeshift shields. Michael laughed as he pursued him. Castiel kept moving, staying just out of Michael’s reach, but he had to do something. Michael would eventually tire of the game and end Castiel.

He turned suddenly and sprinted across the gardens, abandoning his view of Michael and the safety of the trees for his luck in a foot race. He could hear Michael gaining on him when he tripped on the branch he’d been leaping over, his dagger flying out of his hand. He rolled and frantically reached out, grabbing onto the branch and swinging it as hard as he could and making Michael slow just long enough for Castiel to grab his dagger and get to his feet.

Their chase momentarily paused, they stared at each other, each holding his weapon tightly, when Gabriel’s voice rang out.

“Well, this is something I haven’t seen before. Two brothers trying to kill each other.” Gabriel walked towards them calmly, coming to a halt next to Castiel, sword held loosely in one hand. “Oh, wait,” he said, holding up a finger and pointing it at Michael, “I have. I watched you kill Lucifer, Michael. I’m not going to stand by and watch you kill Castiel.”

Michael’s smile was gone. “I killed Lucifer on Father’s orders.”

“Funny, because I remember Father telling you to see to Lucifer’s banishment, not his death,” Gabriel said.

“Enough,” Michael spat angrily. He appeared to be on the verge of saying something else, but lunged forward instead. Gabriel calmly blocked Michael’s attack and threw a fistful of a dust-like substance in Michael’s face. Michael swayed on his feet, took one last swing at Castiel, and then collapsed, unconscious.

Castiel stared at Gabriel, who only shrugged. “A little something I picked up from my friends during my travels. Michael is obstinate, but he’s honorable, except when it comes to you. I, on the other hand, would always rather cheat and win than fight fair and die.”

“What do we do now?” Castiel asked, staring at Michael’s still body.

“How do you feel about throwing him in a cage? There’s an empty one in here.”

Castiel squinted at Gabriel and tilted his head in confusion. Gabriel reached into the pouch at his waist and said, “This just arrived for you.” He held out his hand, presenting Castiel with a key. Father had sent the key to Dean’s freedom, and now it would be Castiel’s as well.

Castiel snatched the key and ran to Dean. Dean reached out for Cas as soon as he saw him, but Castiel ignored him, focusing instead on the lock. Castiel was amazed at the steadiness of his hands, considering all that had happened and all that was ahead of him.

Dean was out of the cage and wrapped around Castiel the second the key was turned. Castiel could almost scream at how good it felt to finally be close, except he couldn’t even if he wanted to because Dean was kissing him, swallowing up his moan. Castiel surged forward, pressing himself fully against Dean, all but rutting against him, before Dean pulled away and pushed Castiel behind him when he spotted Gabriel.

“It’s okay,” Castiel said, pulling Dean’s face towards him and meeting his eyes. He stretched upwards and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “It’s okay.”

“This is cute,” Gabriel said, voice strained, “but do you think you can move? Michael’s heavier than he looks.”

Dean growled at Michael’s unmoving form, clutching Castiel closer as Gabriel passed. Michael’s body made a satisfying thud as it landed, followed by the click of the lock latching.

“That’ll take care of him for now,” Gabriel said, wiping his hands as he backed away. “Now, what are you two lovebirds still doing here?”

Castiel wanted nothing more, but he needed to know. “Father?”

Gabriel smiled, looking serious for once. “He only wants you to be happy.”

Castiel felt the weight of the expectations on him fall away. He returned Gabriel’s smile before turning to Dean.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and didn’t look back.

+++

Castiel’s head swiveled toward the sound of a branch snapping nearby. He heard another snap and then nothing, not even the rustling of leaves or the patter of animal feet. Castiel held his breath, listening intently, but he heard nothing but Dean’s half-snore, half purr behind him, the silence of the forest around them unnatural. He reached his hand out to shake Dean awake but before he could, shadowy forms rushed into the clearing and fell upon them.

Castiel struggled ineffectively against the hands holding him, too many for him to break free from before they could grab him again. Dean was having better luck, if the screams and frantic shouts to watch the claws meant anything.

He could just make out which shape was Dean when the last man Castiel wanted to see stepped into the clearing. Castiel could see everything now, from the blood dripping from Dean’s claws to the ice in Zachariah’s eyes.

“Hello, Castiel,” Zachariah said calmly. Dean zeroed in on him and made to attack, but Zachariah held up a finger. “Ah, careful. I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said, pointing to Castiel, who now had a knife held against his throat.

Dean seemed to double in size, puffing up his chest as he hissed furiously, but he didn’t move. Zachariah smirked as he stepped into Castiel’s line of view, cutting off his sight of Dean with his smug face. “You didn’t really think Michael would just let you go, did you?”

Suddenly, as if he’d been there all along, he was standing next to Dean, sword drawn. “Michael says hello,” was all he said before plunging the sword into Dean’s side, twisting, and pulling it out. He stepped back and let Dean fall to the ground, blood rapidly pooling beneath him.

The men disappeared. Where or why they went, Castiel didn’t know and he didn’t care. He couldn’t take his eyes off Dean, who was staring right back at Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel said frantically, falling to his knees beside him. He reached out to try to stem the blood flow, but Dean jerked away.

“Don’t. Don’t touch me.”

“You’re going to die if I don’t,” he tried to explain, but Dean shook his head.

“I’d rather die than touch you again,” Dean said, far more strength and venom in his voice than should be possible for a dying man. Dean rose, standing straight and towering over Castiel. Blood was gushing from his wound, flooding the ground quickly, rising up to cover Castiel’s hands and knees.

“No, no,” Castiel said, refusing to believe this was happening. He sat back and stared at his hands, drenched in and dripping blood. Dean’s blood. He shook his head.

“You’re pathetic. You actually believed I loved you,” Dean said harshly. “As if you were anything more than a tool in my escape. A disgusting, pitiful tool.”

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He sucked in great, heaving breaths, but he was drowning - in blood, in pain, it didn’t matter. He clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out Dean’s words, to protect himself, but they were useless.

“Everyone will know of the whore prince who was so desperate for love he clung to the first scrap shown to him. Too bad it was never real.”

“No, no, no no no,” Castiel said, over and over. Dean wouldn’t say this. He wouldn’t be this cruel. Even if he had never loved him, Dean was better than this.

It took less than a second to make the connection and then Castiel was coming awake with a jolt.

“Cas?” Dean asked, concerned, and Castiel wondered how long Dean had been trying to wake him up this time. It was getting harder and harder to wake from these nightmares.

“Michael?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. Michael and his men been the cause of Castiel’s nightmares for months now, ever since leaving Rome. Dean had helped him through, giving Castiel whatever he needed. Some nights that was holding Castiel until his heart stopped racing, others it was letting Cas map every inch of his body until he was assured that Dean was still alive and well.

Both of them had hoped that the dreams would ease when they reached their destination, and for a while they were right. Dean’s family and friends were ecstatic to have him back, and they’d welcomed Castiel with open arms. None of them knew of the Emperor, or cared about favorites. All they knew was that Dean loved Cas, and that was enough for them.

Castiel had everything he had longed for, and he was terrified to lose it. Or worse, to find that it had never existed.

Castiel turned over so that he was facing Dean. “It’s not just Michael,” he said. “They’re getting worse, the nightmares.”

“Tell,” Dean ordered, and so Castiel did, choking out every vivid detail.

Halfway through, he closed his eyes so that he didn’t have to try to sort through the emotions showing on Dean’s face. He kept them closed when he finished, and so he didn’t see Dean raising his hand to cup his cheek, causing him to flinch reflexively.

“You are not tool,” Dean said emphatically. Castiel smiled at his choice to use Latin, since even though Dean had improved by leaps and bounds, he still struggled with it.

“I know,” he replied earnestly. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I felt like I was betraying you somehow by believing you would do that.”

“Never. I never do that. I love you. I would stay in cage forever before leave you.”

Castiel didn’t think he could love Dean more, but he did. To know how much Dean loved Sam and Jess and Bobby and Ellen and Jo and still give them up for him…he could scarcely wrap his head around it.

He surged forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. If he couldn’t explain how much he loved Dean, he could show it.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel as they rolled, ending with Dean on his back and Castiel straddling him. He stretched out until he was lying flat on top of Dean and kissed him for long moments, trying to pour his feelings into the kiss.

“Love you,” he murmured against Dean’s jaw, kissing down his neck. “Love you,” he said, alternating laving and biting Dean’s nipple, luxuriating in the purr he elicited.

He smiled up at Dean, pleased at how effortlessly he could make Dean purr these days. Dean, seeing the smile, gave a mock growl and flipped them. His tail switched back and forth above them as Cas ran his hands down the sensitive stripes on Dean’s back.

Castiel arched as Dean stroked him to full hardness, then reached down to cup his balls, one finger traveling farther to tease at his entrance. Dean slipped it in to the first knuckle. He pulled lightly at Castiel’s rim before withdrawing, some of his spend from earlier leaking out as he did so. He slid down Castiel’s body and pushed Castiel’s legs up, Castiel bending willingly. He moaned at the first scrape of Dean’s tongue against his hole, the roughness tempered by the wet heat.

Castiel was a whimpering mess after only a few minutes, thoughts of Michael and his men or Dean leaving him banished to the furthest corners of his mind. He bucked his hips up to get Dean closer, moaning Dean’s name.

Dean smiled as he crawled up to kiss Cas. “Make you purr,” he said happily between kisses.

Castiel laughed softly. “Yes, you make me purr, Dean.”

Dean reached down and guided the head of his cock to Castiel’s hole, pushing in slowly. He growled in possessive pride at the feel of his cock sliding through his own come inside Castiel.

They rocked together slowly in the nest of furs Dean had collected, and Castiel was ever grateful that Dean slept away from the rest of the pack, because he didn’t think he could stifle his moans if he tried.

Dean hooked an arm under one of Castiel’s knees, spreading his legs wider. Castiel jolted in pleasure as Dean struck that part inside of him that always made him melt. Castiel could have screamed when Dean kept hitting that spot, and he _did_ scream when Dean used his feline flexibility to wrap his lips around Castiel’s cock even as he fucked him.

“Dean, Dean,” Castiel moaned out. “I’m going to come.”

Dean gave three, four, five more hard thrusts and sucks before Castiel came. Dean cleaned Castiel’s cock with soft licks as he moved slowly inside Castiel, letting Castiel enjoy his orgasm. Castiel gave him a nod to continue, and Dean drove hard into the lax body beneath him, searching for his own pleasure. He came, spilling inside Castiel with a series of grunts before dropping onto Castiel and resting his head against Castiel’s.

Castiel petted Dean’s stripes as they breathed deeply. Dean rolled off of Castiel and onto his stomach, presenting his back to Castiel to make it easier for him to pet. Castiel laughed fondly and stroked Dean until he fell asleep.

Castiel followed soon after, enjoying a deep, dreamless sleep that night and the nights after.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [bellacatbee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee). Read it on [tumblr](http://apocalypticgal.tumblr.com/post/73320577020/for-profoundbondmates-who-asked-for-something)


End file.
